Military Life Naruto Style
by Courage Shadowfire
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi are orphans, and when there orphanage blows up, they join a military acdamey. Now they have to deal with the thought of being shiped off to war, with there new friends, and Captian Kakashi. Full summary in side
1. Military Academy

Military life - Naruto style

J Courage Corner J

Me- Hi and welcome to courage corner. Okay, here is cold snowy Canada, its almost remembrance day. So for those how want to now, it is to remember those that died in war, so I'm going to do a military story now. It is going to farley long, and I don't know how it will end, but I hope to have Naruto and Kakashi together at the end.

Naruto- Hi, I'm Naruto and I'm here to help her with her Courage Corner.

Sasuke- I was forced to help.

Itachi- Don't ask why I'm here.

Me- Um, oh okay. Note to the audience, nobody was forced to help, they just don't like to admit that I'm there friend, and that they have to help me or get one hell of a beating. Anyhow Kakashi, take it away.

Kakashi- Courage does not own Naruto, and thank the heavens for that.

Roles-

Main Character - Naruto

General - Tsunade

Lt. General - Shizune

Major - Iruka

Captain - Kakashi

Solders Under Kakashi - Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Itachi.

Summary- Naruto is an orphan, and when the orphanage he Sasuke, and Itachi are living gets blown up in a bombing, they are forced to ether die, or join a military academy in a group made up of 13 - 15 year olds. Now they have to deal with school, training, older kids picking on them, being sent off to war at any moment, and to top it all off, Naruto is falling for there Captain, and is getting advice from Itachi. Warning: there is Yaoi in this story, don't like don't read. There will also be OOCness and maybe character death.

Chapter One: Military Academy!

It was an ordinary day at the orphanage, when it started out. Sasuke and Itachi got out of bed on time, and then they dragged Naruto out of bed. After that they went to the dinning room for breakfast. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were the best of friends, and Sasuke and Itachi being brothers, though Naruto as there brother as well. Many people want ether Itachi or Sasuke or both, but they refused to leave without Naruto and the other, so they never got adopted, manly because people didn't want Naruto. Anyhow, as they were eating breakfast the bomb alarm went off, so they all got up and grabbed what they could, and left to the shelter, but Naruto tripped, and sprain his ankle, so they found a hole near by, and after putting some metal over top of them, they hid there for safety. About two days later, they were found by Kakashi Hatake, who had come to get them, when he found everything wrecked. Sadly, it seem the bomb shelter didn't hold out, and they were the only survivors.

"You have two choices, You can come with me and live, or you can stay here and try to live on your own," Kakashi asked Sasuke and Itachi.

"If we go with you, will you bring Naruto and heal him. He is injured and it got worse and cut his skin, and now he is sick and delusional. Please help him," Itachi asked not liking the idea, of Naruto dieing, or never seeing Naruto again.

"Okay, then the four of use will go to the military Academy," Kakashi said smiling, his one eye showing, crinkling into an arch shape. So three days later, with Naruto mostly better, other then his leg, they headed off the academy.

To be continued . . .


	2. On the Train

Military life - Naruto style

Courage Corner

Me- welcome back to Courage Corner. Its me Courage here with Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Naruto- Hi, I'm so glad to be on Courage Corner.

Sasuke- He dragged me along.

Itachi- I prettier then Sasuke.

Sasuke- You are not

Itachi- are so

Sasuke- are not

Itachi- are so

Sasuke- are not

Itachi- are so

Sasuke- are not

Itachi- are so

Sasuke- are not

Itachi- are so

Sasuke- are not

Itachi- are so

Sasuke- are not

Itachi- are so

Sasuke- are not

Me- Shut up you two

Naruto- god they annoying

Me- I hear you Naruto, Kakashi take it away.

Kakashi – she thankfully doesn't own Naruto

Me- okay on with

Naruto- can I say it please, pretty please with a bowl of ramen on top

Me- eww that's gross. I like ramen and all but nasty, but fine you can say it

Naruto- yay, on with the story.

Roles-

Main Character – Naruto

General – Tsunade

Lt. General – Shizune

Major – Iruka

Captain – Kakashi

Solders Under Kakashi - Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Itachi.

Summary- Naruto is an orphan, and when the orphanage he Sasuke, and Itachi are living gets blown up in a bombing, they are forced to ether die, or join a military academy in a group made up of 13 - 15 year olds. Now they have to deal with school, training, older kids picking on them, being sent off to war at any moment, and to top it all off, Naruto is falling for there Captain, and is getting advice from Itachi. Warning: there is Yaoi in this story, don't like don't read. There will also be OOCness and maybe character death.

Chapter two: On the train!

Kakashi bought four tickets to go to the academy, and they sat to wait for the train. Naruto had uncharitably been quit and Sasuke and Itachi where starting to get worried. They did every thing they could think of to get him to talk but he just would talk. After about ten minutes of this, Kakashi asked if they wanted any thing to drink. Sasuke and Itachi told him, and got up to go get it, but had an idea, so he told Naruto to come and help him. He got up and started to fallow him to the candy counter.

"So what's on your mind Naruto," Kakashi asked him, hoping to get an answer.

"Nothing," Naruto replied.

"Your friends tell me you are usually talkative, and there getting worried because you aren't talking much," Kakashi asked.

"Its just that, I think that the only reason I'm going is because you people want Sasuke and Itachi and they refused to go without me," Naruto replied.

"You would be correct about that, and they will probably convince you to leave if you don't get good grades or do well in the entrance test," Kakashi replied.

"See, I wont get into the academy. I'm no good with test," Naruto replied.

"How about I make a deal with you, if you get confident and pass the test, I'll train you, to be stronger and faster than Sasuke and Itachi, so no one will think that you are just fallowing in there shadow," Kakashi replied to Naruto hoping it will work.

"Okay," Naruto said, smiling. He then went on to tell Kakashi about his life back at the orphanage. Kakashi just smiled and put in his opinion when it was necessary. He could see that Naruto had a lot of potential, and could some day be very stronger and powerful.

They got to the counter and Kakashi ordered what every one wanted. He then turned to Naruto. "Would you like anything," he asked.

"Um, some ramen perhaps," Naruto replied shyly.

"Okay," Kakashi said ordering him some Miso Ramen. They went back and sat down. When everyone was eating, Sasuke asked Naruto if he wanted to play cards with him, and he said yes, so Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi played go fish wail talking about what the Academy might be like, and what the students were like. They knew they were apart of a program they were trying out this year. It was to see if they could get younger kids to be able to fight like adults. They also all had Ninja training. Sasuke and Itachi had done ninja train up until the orphanage was blown up, so it wasn't all that long ago. They had been doing that under the idea of the owner of the orphanage that they would be even better if they had ninja training, so all the ones that were popular among the parents wanting to adopt where trained as ninja. Sadly though, Naruto was not one of the popular ones, so he didn't get the ninja training, and was there for at a big disadvantage of the other kids, this Sasuke and Itachi knew.

An hour later the train came, and they all got on. Wail Naruto was going to the bath room, Itachi looked to Kakashi. "You know Kakashi, Naruto is at a disadvantage at the academy," Itachi said.

"And why would that be," Kakashi asked, knowing what he was going to say already.

"Every one there will know ninja moves. Naruto is clumsy, and has not taken ninja lessons at all," Itachi replied, hoping Kakashi wouldn't tell him that that meant Naruto would be sent to a new orphanage. He didn't think Naruto would survive.

"I think your wrong," Kakashi replied to him calmly.

"But its turn Hatake-san, so how can Itachi be wrong," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto is disadvantaged now, but he is strong and can get stronger. I plan to see that he gets to his full potential," Kakashi replied.

"Even if that meant leaving the school or losing your job," Itachi asked.

"Even if it meant dieing, Itachi-san, you don't have to worry. I wont let Naruto end up in an orphanage," Kakashi replied. Itachi left it at that, and now Sasuke was very confused. Naruto came in and they all stated to play 21.

"You know, one day I will have to teach you three how to play strip poker," Kakashi said.

"Sound like fun, why don't you teach us now," Naruto asked, getting a shocked look from Sasuke and Itachi.

"Okay," Kakashi replied. So he tot them all how to play Strip poker. After about two hours, every one including Kakashi were in there under ware when Naruto lost the last round.

"Take it off, Naruto," Sasuke replied. So Naruto took off his boxers, and got a shocked look from Sasuke, and Kakashi had a slit bit of blood running down his nose, and Itachi fainted from blood loss, so they decided not to play Strip poker for a wail. Ten minutes They woke Itachi up and got dressed. An hour later, they got to the train station. and they all got off. A jeep was there to take them to the school, and they went to find there room. They found some bunkers, and one of them said Kakashi's team. They went up front, and Sasuke and Itachi were put on Kakashi team, but Naruto didn't meet the standers, so he was going to be shipped off to an orphanage when Kakashi said that Naruto was going to be trained by him, so he would meet the standers. The person thought about this, and decided it would work, and told Kakashi to take them to there room. Sasuke and Itachi were dropped off at the bunker. Kakashi had to talk to the people in there so he went in with them and Naruto fallowed only to stand beside Kakashi. He Introduced every one, and there teachers. The students under Kakashi's care were Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Itachi. Kakashi tot them every thing, with the help of Major Iruka. They were all shown to there bed, that had there name on it. Iruka and Kakashi told them that they lived in the house in the hill, and that there classes were there as well, so they would be woken up for breakfast, eat, and then all would head to the house, for school. They would have lunch at the house, then after noon classes, then dinner there, then evening training. They then told them all to go and get dinner then off to bed, because in the morning they would start that schedule. Naruto wasn't a real student at the school, so he was going to live with Iruka and Kakashi with a slightly different schedule. The three of them all walked to the house, together. They got there ten minutes later.

"Naruto, you will only have classes in the morning, for the academics. In the after noon you will train with ether me or Kakashi for the ninja skills. In the evening you will train with the rest of the kids, but with different skills, okay," Iruka said turning to face Naruto.

"Okay, Major Iruka," Naruto said.

"Call me Iruka-sensei," Iruka replied to Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto replied smiling.

"Then for now, call me Kakashi-sensei as well," Kakashi added to Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto replied smiling. They all went in the house, and Kakashi showed Naruto around the house, and to his room, so he could unpack, and put his things away. After he was done that, he went down stairs. The house was a two story house. The basement was set up as a training ground, along with the back yard. The other two floors were set up as a house with two bathrooms, one each floor, three bed rooms, an office, a small class room, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. Naruto went down to the dining room, and they all ate Miso Ramen. After that, Naruto was feeling the affects of the trip, so he went to bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

To be continued . . .

**Okay guys, what do you think of it, now. Review to tell me were I can improve, what you like, or what ever, but please review. I wont continue until I have ten more reviews to read.**


	3. There first day there

Military life - Naruto style

Courage Corner

Me – Welcome back people, with me today is Iruka and Kakashi.

Iruka – Hi, I'm so glad to be here with you.

Kakashi – I'm board, when can I have my book back.

Me – Later, after the show. Today guys, I'm going to ask these two some questions about the show, and If you guys ever have any questions, you want one of the cast to answer, then send them to me through a review. So Iruka, what is it like to be a Major.

Iruka – Quit exciting, especially now that we have Naruto and the others here. They can be a hand full.

Me – I can really see that. Kakashi, what do you like about your group of students?

Kakashi – Not much really. I haven't gotten to know them yet, but I hope they can at least, be able to stand the training.

Me – sounds cool Kakashi, Iruka, what do you hope the students learn and don't learn from Kakashi?

Iruka – I hope they learn to be strong and to always stick together, and never abandon your comrade, but I hope they don't become as perverted as him, or at all, but I'm not keeping my hopes up.

Kakashi – Hey, that's not fair.

Me – So, anyhow moving on, Kakashi, Do you have anything you want to see in the show?

Kakashi – I want to sleep with Naruto.

Naruto – blushing redder then a tomato

Kakashi's other students – O.O

Itachi – I'm going to kill you perverted teacher.

Kakashi – Runs away  
Itachi – chasing after him you leave your hand off of my Naru-chan.

Naruto – Faints

Iruka – O.O

Me – O.O okay, um, on with the show.

Iruka – O.O Kakashi is a pervert, and Courage doesn't own the Naruto cast.

Chapter Three – there first day there

Kakashi walked up to Naruto's room, with his uniform. "Naruto walk up, and get changed. It time for breakfast," He called walking in.

"Hai (Okay)," Naruto called sleepily from his bed. He got out slowly, and saw the uniform. He slowly walks over and grabs the uniform. He then walks to the bathroom, for a nice hot shower. He finishes his shower, and gets dressed. The uniform consists of formal looking black pants, a white shirt, a red tie, and a black jacket. He has the jacket unbuttoned. He walked in and saw that Iruka was wearing the same thing only in blue, and looked to be a school teacher, but Kakashi was wearing what a solider out on the battle field would be in, excluding the back pack.

"What's for breakfast," Naruto asked when he walked into the kitchen. He then noticed that Iruka was wearing a pink and frilly apron. "I'm not going to ask about that apron."

"Oh this, I think it looks nice, but I suppose it is a bit to girly, oh well. Today I'm making eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, and hash brown's with a cream sauce," Iruka replied turning to face Naruto. He then went back to cooking. Kakashi was reading the morning paper (A/N shocking, I know. Kakashi – hey I don't always read Icha Icha Paradise. Me – Right).

"Do you need any help, Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked.

"Nope, just sit down, It's done any ways," Iruka replied pilling the food on the table. Naruto sat down and they all started to eat. After breakfast, Iruka took Naruto to a class room, so he could begin on there lessons. About an hour later, the others showed up, and sat down.

"Who is he," Ino asked rudely.

"That would be Naruto. And don't be rude to him," Itachi replied. He didn't like it when people were mean to Naruto.

"Okay, guys sit down. Today we will start with math. Here is your math work booklet. We will work on it over the course of the week. Now begin to work on it. You have to do the first ten pages, but you are allowed to go ahead, considering you have an hour to work on it," Iruka said handing out the work booklet. It was a think book with about fifty or so pages in it. Every one groaned except for Naruto, who was already half way finished. (A/N he started an hour before they did, and in this story, he's really smart).

"Iruka-sensei, I'm all ready half way done," Naruto said.

"Okay, work on your S.S project," Iruka replied. Naruto brought out a text book and some paper and began to write down some notes.

"Are we going to be doing this same project," Sakura asked. "And will we have partners."

"No, this project is for Naruto only," Iruka replied chuckling.

"And why is that," Ino asked then.

"Because Naruto is learning different things then you, but yes he is the same age as you guys," Iruka replied calmly.

"So, Naruto is really stupid," Kiba added snickering.

"No, he's actually smarter then us. Naruto is already in the 11 grade," Sasuke replied smiling.

"What, how can that be," Sakura asked.

"Naruto is a child prodigy, and a genus. He may not have the training we do, but when he does get it, he'll become stronger then the rest of us," Itachi replied. Every one was shocked into silence. Sasuke and Itachi moved up front to sit next to Naruto and they all chatted the rest of the morning wail doing there school work. Half an hour before lunch started, Naruto got up and started for the door.

"Were you going," Ino asked smugly.

"To make lunch for Me, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied calmly walking out the door. When they were dismissed for lunch, Itachi and Sasuke headed up to see Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei," they said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, Sasuke-san, Itachi-kun. Want to stay for lunch," Naruto asked.

"If its okay with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei," Itachi replied.

"I see why not," Iruka said walking into the room and smiling.

"Yeah, sure why not," Kakashi replied. So Itachi and Sasuke sat down at the table. Five minutes later, Naruto set the food on the table and sat down. There were sandwiches and soup and drinks.

"Wow, Naruto, this all looks so good," Itachi said. Sasuke took a bite of the sandwich and a bit of soup.

"This taste great," Sasuke said, as he started to gobble it down.

"Thanks," Naruto replied. After lunch, Iruka took Itachi and Sasuke back to the class room, and Kakashi took Naruto to the training grounds to train him to be a ninja.

"Okay, lets start with fighting stances, and work are way from there," Kakashi started. (A/N okay this part is really boring, so I'm going to go to the class room).

"Itachi will you go on a date with me," Ino asked.

"No," Itachi replied getting back to his work.

"W-w-were is N-N-Naruto," Hinata asked shyly.

"Training with Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said pointing out the window. They all looked out the window to see that Naruto had taken his jacket off and was only in a tight black mussel shirt, and a pair of loose shorts. They all could see his well toned mussels.

"Oh my god, Naruto is hot like that," Ino and Sakura screeched out. After class was over every one headed off to dinner. (A/N Dinner wasn't all that interesting, so let's skip off to training.)

Itachi and Sasuke were the first back fallowed in by Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Gaara. They all looked at the training course and were shocked to Naruto climbing up the wall. Naruto got half way up when he slipped and started to fall.

"Naruto," Itachi and Sasuke cried as they started to run forward. Kakashi managed to catch Naruto before he hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Naruto," Kakashi asked Naruto softly.

"Y-y-yes, I th-think so," Naruto replied, holding onto him tightly. Iruka came running out and took Naruto into his arms.

"Kakashi, you stay and train the kids; I'm going to go take Naruto to Tsunade. She can check him over to see if he was injured at all," Iruka said, taking Naruto from Kakashi.

"Okay, Kakashi replied. Iruka left then and took Naruto to see Tsunade.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLi

"Tsunade is Naruto going to be okay," Iruka asked her, after she had checked Naruto over.

"Yes, he'll be fine. The fall just scared him is all. I put him to sleep, and bandaged his hands. I suggest that you keep changing his bandages and putting ointment on his hands, they have quite a few blisters on them," Tsunade replied. She then let him go and get Naruto. Naruto was sleeping peacefully, so Iruka picked him up and carried him back to the house. Kakashi was still on the training course with the kids, when they got there, but he ran over along with Itachi and Sasuke.

"Is Naruto going to be okay," Itachi asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, but he will need to ware bandages on his hands, so I'm thinking that he shouldn't go on the training course for a wail," Iruka replied.

"Okay, Naruto will do basic training for now" Kakashi added. After that Iruka took Naruto and put him to bed.

To be continued . . .

Courage Corner

Me – and another chapter done.

Itachi – Kakashi, you are so dead if I get my hands on you.

Kakashi – why

Sasuke – it's your fault Naruto-kun is hurt  
Kakashi – I didn't mean for it to happen

Itachi – you have to the count of five to run 1 2 3 4

Kakashi – runs

Itachi – 5 chases after him

Me – O.o okay

Sasuke – twitches idiots

Naruto – read and review


	4. Naruto Leaves

Military life - Naruto style

Courage Corner

Me – I'm back, and on my own, so I just I'll just start the story. Also I don't own Naruto or its cast.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLineLi

Chapter 4 – Naruto Leaves

The next day, Naruto woke up. It was early, but he went to get dressed (A/N – Oh my god, Naruto got up early. N – Hey. Me – what?) Anyhow. He opened his closet, and saw other then his training out fit, and his uniform; there was a pilot's uniform, a Marine Corps uniform, and an army uniform. He walked down starts and over to Kakashi's room. He walked in to find Kakashi getting dressed.

"Are you always up this early," Naruto asked.

"No, I was getting up to go get you. Me and you are going on a special training mission," Kakashi replied.

"Okay Sensei, but what about training the others."

"Iruka does the class room work, and they are going to have a temp in for the others. I have to take Itachi, Sasuke, and Niji with me, and seeing as I'm responsible for you, you are coming as well," Kakashi replied.

"Okay, what do you need me to pack," Naruto replied with a question.

"The cloths in your closet, I'm already packed, and seeing as we have an hour before we leave, I'll help you pack," Kakashi replied getting up. He was wearing the Air force uniform, and had his backpack packed. (A/N the was a little confusing to write)

Half an hour later

"Okay, so I'm packed, you packed, Niji is here and packed, Sasuke is late, but packed, Itachi is packed and here. Well lets have breakfast then," Kakashi said sitting down at the table. Naruto, who had tripped and fallen down the stairs wail trying to find the bathroom earlier, had woken Iruka up. He had decided to get up and make breakfast for every one that was leaving today. Just as they sat down, Sasuke ran in with his backpack on, and still in his pajamas.

"Sasuke, you eat breakfast, and then go get changed. You have ½ and hour to get ready," Iruka said. Sasuke gobbled down his food, and then went to get changed.

"At least he wasn't as late as usual," Naruto said, thinking about the last time they all went to the amusement park. He suddenly smiled at the memory.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto," Itachi asked.

"I was just remembering the last time we all went to the amusement park," Naruto replied finishing up his last piece of toast.

"Ah yes, that was an adventure," Itachi replied, smiling. He too remembered it.

2 ½ years ago

"Itachi-Kun, have you ever been to the amusement park," Naruto asked.

"No, why," he asked.

"I was thinking me, you, and Sasuke-San could go together today," Naruto replied

"Okay, I'll come, meet me at the door, I'll go ask for some money," Sasuke replied.

"Okay," Naruto asked as they headed in to different directions. Ten minuets later they were all on there way there.

"Hey, guys, isn't the amusement park the other way though," Naruto asked.

"Oh shit, we got on the wrong bus, Its okay though, we'll get off at the next stop and grab a different bus," Itachi replied. The ended up spending the day trying to get the right bus, and didn't go to the park, but they all had fun.

Present time

"That sound interesting, what happened," Niji asked them.

"We got on the wrong bus, and spent the day trying to get there," Naruto said smiling.

"Wow, that does sound interesting. Did you guys ever get to go to the amusement park," Niji asked.

"No," Itachi replied.

"Then perhaps you and me could go to the amusement park some time soon Naruto," Niji asked.

"okay," Naruto replied some how managing to smile more.

"I'll be coming to that date," Itachi replied flatly. Niji glared at him, but didn't say anything more. Sasuke came down, and they walked out. There was a jeep parked out front, and they all got in, after putting their things in back. It was two small, so Kakashi just went and got a truck thing. It had a caravan on top, and so they put their things in back and climb in. Kakashi had to drive, but told them to behave, and that if anyone harassed Naruto, he would hurt them, so Niji stopped him self from planning on attacking Naruto and making out with me. He was sure Kakashi would really kill him. He had only known the man for a year, but knew he could be tough when he needed to be.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun," Sasuke started.

"Yeah," Naruto said looking up.

"How's training been going," Sasuke asked.

"Well other then falling off of the climbing wall, quit good actually, Its been going great. I think that soon, I could take you out Sasuke-San," Naruto replied. They were all quit for a bit, when Naruto pulled out a deck of cards. "Who wants to play Strip Poker," Naruto asked. Every one agreed and they got to play it. When they stopped for lunch, Kakashi came around back to find the Naruto was in his boxers, Sasuke was shirt less, Itachi was in nothing but a shirt, and Niji only had one sock on.

"Get dressed please," Kakashi said. They all got dressed and walked out. "Niji what happened to your other sock?"

"It fell out of the truck," Niji replied.

"Okay, you guys can play poker all you want, but just don't play strip poker unless your in a hotel room or a tent, please," Kakashi said, warning them. They had stop off at the restaurant, and so they walked in. Naruto had a sandwich, Kakashi and Itachi had soup, Niji had a bagel, and Sasuke had a pita. After lunch they stopped off at a grocery store, and bought some snacks for the road. Kakashi also decided to have the window at the back open so he could see what they were all doing. After that, they packed up again, and hit the road.

"Well, I'm board," Naruto said after having seen the same field for about the past hour or so go by.

"Then lets play some poker," Itachi suggested.

"Keep your cloths on though," Kakashi called from up front. Having decided they didn't want to face Kakashi's wrath, they started to play. A few hours later, they stop to set up camp. Naruto decided the truck was going to be too crowed, so he was going to sleep out side, and of course every one fallowed him.

"Hey, Kakashi, How did you end up in the army," Naruto asked him.

"I was forced in by the police. It was a way to keep me out of trouble," Kakashi replied.

"Cool, can you tell us a story of when you first joined," Naruto asked.

"Okay. When I first joined, I was only 12, like you guys. I meet my captain after only one week of training. Unlike you guys, I didn't get to go to an academy first. My captain's name was Yondaime. He did every thing in his power to protect his men. One day though; he meet a woman on the field. She was injured, and so, he took pity on her, and brought the girl back to our camp sight. When she woke up, he asked her for a name. The girl said her name was Kyuubi. Soon Kyuubi and Yondaime were married. She became pregnant, but people found out she was a fox demon, and wanted to kill her. My sensei fought to protect her, seeing as she was giving birth. The child was born though, and Kyuubi placed a mark on him, and then handed the child to Yondaime. Kyuubi vanished that day, my Sensei died, and the child became an orphan. I took the baby to the third general, and he sent the child to an orphanage. That was the last I saw of him. He was cute though. After that, I started to work heard and became a teacher at the academy when it opened," Kakashi replied. Kakashi did suspect that Naruto was the son of his Sensei. It was heard not to think that, he looked exactly like him. The difference was that he was a little bit more hyper then his Sensei. He was a bit stronger, but showed no signs of being the son of the Kyuubi, so it was possible that he wasn't. Kakashi did hope that Naruto was though.

"What's your story Niji," Naruto asked after a bit of time.

"My uncle sent me to watch my cousin Hinata-Sama," Niji replied calmly. "What about you three."

"Naruto had been in the orphanage his whole life. When our family was killed by the war, me and Sasuke went to live at the orphanage. Most people wouldn't even talk to us, but Naruto did. Every day he did, and soon, we found our self's to be friends with him. After a bit of time, we found that we didn't want him to be hurt. He found that out when these people tried to rape Naruto when he was walking home from the movie theater. Naruto was late, and so we got worried. I went out looking for him, and when I found him beat up, and his pants down. The other guys though were every were, literally. It looked like they had been ripped to shreds. Naruto was sleeping by that time, and so I took him to the hospital. They told me he was going to be okay. I called Sasuke and told him. He came to the hospital right then. It was then that we decided to watch over Naruto, and have been inseparable ever since," Itachi told them.

"Interesting, but Naruto, you must have," Niji started before he looked over. He then saw that Naruto was asleep. "He looks so cute asleep."

"Yeah," everybody agreed. After that, they all went to sleep. The next day the woke up find that Naruto was . . .

To Be Continued.

Courage Corner

Me – I am evil. I left it at a cliff hanger.

Naruto – What happened to me?

Me – you will have to wait to see.

Itachi – the people have been waiting for a wail from this new update, and you wont tell them anything.

Me – okay okay, I'll give you a clue. Somebody confesses to Naruto. Wonder who it will be.

Orochimaru – You are evil. Even I'm not that mean.

Me – get out of here Orochimaru, and how did you even get in . . . wait, don't tell me. I don't think I want to know.

Naruto – come back again soon, to see what happens next.


	5. Naruto gets captuered

**Military Life**

**Courage Corner**

Me – I'm Back again people for the next chapter.

Sasuke – Finally

Itachi – Am I in this chapter.

Me – I can't say.

Kakashi – Courage doesn't own Naruto or the other cast members.

Chapter 5 – Naruto gets captured

When everyone woke up, they thought it to be an ordinary day. Everyone packed up, and then they hit the road. Naruto was up front with Kakashi and the rest were talking about what they want to do in the future.

"I want to get married to a nice girl, and continue the family," Sasuke said.

"I think I will start a company, and have Naruto work for me," Itachi added.

"I am planning on getting married, but not having kids," Niji replied.

"What about you Kakashi and Naruto," Sasuke asked them.

"I think I will let fate decide my path," Kakashi said.

"I don't know what I want to do," Naruto replied thinking. After that, Naruto sat there quietly, thinking about the future, and what might happen. They stopped and had some food they bought on there were there. They each had a sandwich, juice, and cookies, except for Naruto who had Raman. Suddenly a think black fog came out of know were and engulfed them all in it. They herd Naruto scream, and then the fog left. They looked around and saw Naruto was missing. They got in and started to fallow some tire tracks that had shown up on the dirt road close by.

-------------------------------------------

A few Hours later, Naruto who had been asleep, woke up. "Where am I," he asked thinking out load.

"In my masters dungeon of course," a guy close by said. He was about six feet tall, strong, and looked like he could snap Naruto in half.

"Get him out of there, and give the boy to me. Orochimaru-sama wants to see him," another guy said walking down starts. Naruto was let out by on chains, so he was dragged up the starts and over to whom he assumed to me Orochimaru. "Here he is Master," the boy replied. He didn't look much older then Naruto now that he got a better look at him.

"Good, he could be the perfect way to get ride of the academy. Kakashi is the strongest fighter there, and he would do anything to protect this boy. He is in love with this child," Orochimaru started in a hissing voice that gave Naruto the creeps. This guy was bad news. "This boy could be our down fall though, so no food or water for him until Kakashi comes. So if he doesn't come soon little fox, you will die," he hissed out.

"I now he will come, and if you hurt Kakashi, I will kill you," Naruto said. He was lead back to his prison were, he knew he would probly die.

-------------------------------------------

Kakashi saw the large castle come into view, and knew that Naruto was in Orochimarus hands. He couldn't do it alone, so he turned around, even with the others protesting and went back. It was two days before they got there, and when they did he went strait to Tsunadai. "We need to get every one we can and go save Naruto," Kakashi said walking in. When Tsunadai heard that, she went and got people gathered. Kakashi was put in charge, and a fleet of 50 men left to go get Naruto back. It was three days before they got there, and when they did, Kakashi was sent into the throne room, were he and Orochimaru were to fight.

Orochimaru came over and started to fight Kakashi. They were going to fight the classic way with swords. Soon enough though Kakashi had the upper had in the battle, so Orochimaru started to use Naruto as a shield. If Kakashi tried to strike down Orochimaru, he would have to through Naruto.

"Looks like the best will die, by the hand of me, Lord Orochimaru of the snakes," he said laughing at Kakashi.

"I will not let you win," Naruto said, as he thrust Orochimarus sword through is gut, and into Orochimaru. Naruto fell to the floor limply, and Kakashi thrust his sword throw Orochimarus heart.

"Naruto," Kakashi cried as he ran over to him.

"Hey Kakashi, I guess this is the end of me," Naruto said. Itachi, Sasuke, and Niji who had been able to get into the room in time to see Naruto put the sword through himself were all crying.

"No it isn't, you'll live, I know you will. You cant die Naruto, I love you," Kakashi said.

"I l-lo-love y-y-you t-too, Kak-kakashi," Naruto said coughing up blood. Kakashi quieted Naruto, then, picking him up ran out to the jeep he had brought with him. He took out the first aid kit, and bandage Naruto up. He got in and after Niji, Sasuke, and Itachi were all in told then to keep Naruto safe, and alive. Kakashi kept driving, and didn't even stop to sleep. He got back at about midnight, but because Naruto had lost so much blood, was sure he wouldn't make it.

Tsunadai took Naruto into the school hospital, and began to work. The four guys, were all waiting for Naruto to get out, and be all right. About two hours later Tsunadai came out. "We almost lost him, but Naruto is fine, and resting. He hadn't eaten anything for a wail, so we were surprised to see him make it through. You have to go home and sleep now, but you can come visit him tomorrow," Tsunadai said, kicking every one out. Kakashi went home and told Iruka this, and then went to bed.

-------------------------------------------

The next day Kakashi walked into town and bought something for Naruto before heading over to the hospital to visit him. "Hey Naruto your awake. I bought you some flowers ((I bet you guys thought he was going to propos))," Kakashi said putting the flowering into a vase.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto said.

"Naruto do you really love me," Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I do love you Kakashi," Naruto replied looking at Kakashi.

"Then Naruto would you spend the rest of your life with me," Kakashi asked getting down on one knee and holding up a ring to Naruto.

"Of course I will Kakashi," Naruto replied crying. Kakashi took the ring out of the box, and put it on Naruto's ring finger. Iruka, Sasuke, Niji, and Itachi walking in just in time to here Naruto except.

"Congratulations, you too," Iruka said smiling. He was happy for the too. He had known Kakashi for a long time now, and knew that Naruto was the only person capable of making Kakashi happy. Sasuke congratulated them as well, and then walked off. He had to think this over now. Naruto was getting married, and he was going to plan the perfect wedding. Itachi and Niji decided to help him, and soon the three were having fun talking of colors, and the cake, and decorations, and what to buy the soon to be happy couple.

-------------------------------------------

Courage Corner

Me – okay I know its short, but still, at least I got it up earlier then the last one. Anyhow, I hope you guys review. And if I don't get ten more reviews, then you guys wont get the next chapter.

Kakashi – I get to married Naruto.

Naruto – yay

Mystery voice – I get to show up, and crash the reception.

Me – see you next time


	6. Author Notes

Authors Notes

Me - well guys, that's it for Military life, Naruto style. If you want that story to continue on e-mail me and I'll start making a second one. So yeah, thanks for reading and a big thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Naruto - she got all happy and hyper with each review.

Me - hey.

Sasuke - well you did, but why didn't I get to be with Naruto though.

Me - cause Kakashi is cooler than you. That I went into a faze for that.

Itachi - what ever, but finish your other stories before you update?

Me - I'll get on that. rolls eyes

Sasuke - liar

Me - beats Sasuke up

Sasuke - ouch twitching on the floor

Naruto - well that all people.


End file.
